


Miggles the Bot!whisperer

by foxymoley



Series: ProfoundBots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Profoundbots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Just a silly addition to my profoundbot crack!fic. Wherein Miggs cheers up our bots as the Impala's stereo. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Miggles the Bot!whisperer

[ ](https://ibb.co/cpCMcJ)

Sam stalked through the halls of the bunker, occasionally kicking at the doors he passed. Grumbling to himself he made his way to the garage. Sighing heavily he seated himself in the back seat of the Impala and fiddled with the little green head of the familiar army man in the door's ashtray.  

"What's wrong Sam?" 

Sam sighed again. "I dunno Miggs. I'm...just a bit punchy I guess."

"Aw, Sammy." The radio started to play whale song, which to Sam seemed like a miracle that that could even be played on the Impala's stereo. He sat back and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, letting the calming sounds wash over him. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Miggs?" 

"How about a movie night? Some popcorn, beer, Harry Potter marathon? You could bring the projector down here and it'll be like a drive in! Invite Dean and Cas? It'll be fun to relax a bit." 

Sam huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, that does sound fun." He pushed open the door and folded himself up to clear the low roof. The whale sounds cut out as he strolled, a lot calmer than before, to the garage stairs. Before he could leave he heard his brothers distinctive footclomps heading his way. "Hey Miggs? Looks like you have another visitor!" Sam shook his head, smiling, as the Impala started to play one of Led Zeppelin's calmer tracks. 

Dean grunted as he shouldered past Sam and slid in behind the Impala's steering wheel and took a deep breath. He smiled as he let Zep's Rain Song soothe him. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
